Telduria
History Cities [[Arathene]] [[Ardwall]] [[Arylon]] [[Dus Hara]] [[Pashin]] Gods Dagha - God of time and creater of the Lords of Eir and Dus Dark Gods - Seven Lords of Dus *Unnamed God – God of death *Bheleu – God of Destruction and war *P'hul – Goddess of decay *Aghad - God of ? *Sai – God of ? *Tema – Goddess of the night *Andhur Regvos – God of darkness Seven lords of Eir *[[Mishakal]] – Goddess of healing, life, and conception. Sometimes referred to as the First God *Bel Vala – God of Strength and Courage. Patron god of soldiers and warriors *Aal – Eir-Lord of growth and fertility. Patron god of farmers and pregnant women. (P'hul's twin) *[[Bob]] – Protector of the weak. One of the most popular dieties. *Gau - God of joy and pleasure in all its forms. *Henderbeard – God of Magic *Melmalan – God of water Arkhein - The minor Gods *Eida - Goddess of wisdom *Grimweld - God of Blue *Hantaknor – God of fire. Patron god of Barbarians *Kewerro the Ancient - God of storms and the north wind *Koros - God of war. Considered to be Bheleu's son and servant *Mei – lady of the Moon, Tema's daughter *Mellith - Goddess of lightening *Nar – God of snakes *Sim - God of the cold *Takhesis – Goddess of control and evil Gods of the seasons Sneg - God of the winter. Patron god of ice cutters Chromatic Dragons The chromatic dragons are the dragons of evil. There are five Great Dragons overlords (Of those five, only three are still living): Beryllinthranox Beryllinthranox (Beryl) Ancient green dragon. She has a following among the elves, and her influence is increasing. Since the death of Malystryx, she is the dominant dragon overlord in the land. Gellidus Gellidus (Frost) Ancient white dragon. Frost, aware that he is the weakest of the dragon overlords, has always been Malystryx's consort. The ogres of the land follow him, and he does keep up various alliances. His lieutenant, Sepsecolskegyth the White, has sworn to kill all of you. Khellendros Khellendros (Storm over Telduria) - Deceased - Long believed to be a native of Telduria, new revelations revealed that Storm, also knows as Skie, is an alien dragon brought to this plane by Takhisis. He was the most powerful of the dragons after Malystryx and was killed by her after a failed attempt to take over all the dragons of the land. Malystryx Malystryx (The Red Marauder) - Deceased - The first alien red dragon to arrive in the land of Telduria, she was the most powerful. Her domain became the largest dragon realm upon Ansalon and was known as the Desolation. Malys was over four hundred feet in length, by far the largest dragon on Ansalon and also the most powerful. She called an end to the Dragon Purge as she did not want to drive the dragons into extinction, and she called the other dragons to serve under her or to die. All chose to serve under Malys and to aid her in her ascension to godhood. Her ascension was thwarted however by the Heroes of the Heart. Malys was thrown into the sea and defeated by the powerful blue dragon. This broke the dominion of the dragon overlords. Onysablet Onysablet (Sable) Ancient black dragon. Following her fellow alien dragons, Sable arrived in central Telduria early in the Dragon Purge in 389 AC. Upon arriving she engaged in fierce fighting in the skies over the New Coast. Sable grew larger and stronger with each fight and soon she won the power to transform the land as she wished. She then carved a new realm for herself and changed the surrounding land into one giant swamp. Sable is over two hundred feet long and the largest black dragon to walk upon the land. A master of sorcery, camouflage and mysticism, she is a wily foe to contend with. Sable is served by a loyal force of draconians, bakali and ogres. She also has several smaller black dragons who serve her faithfully. Onysablet is often considered the 'scientist' of the five overlords and has developed a new type of black spawn to serve her. Metallic Dragons The metallic dragons served Paladine, until his departure, and the Gods of Good in general. Brass and Bronze dragons often consort with the neutral gods. They were ordered to stay out of the world when Takhisis was forced out to preserve balance. Prior to the War of the Lance, Takhisis stole their eggs as ransom to prevent them from entering into the world and interfering. Takhisis uses the eggs to create dragon men called draconians. '''Brass dragons''' are outgoing, but enjoy hearing themselves speak. They would gladly spend the day gossiping. They live in dry and sunny regions and talk to anyone they see. They go so far as to stop opponents in battle to talk to them. They are opponents of blue dragons. '''Bronze dragons''' often participate in the affairs of mortals. They love animals and protect living beings. They dislike hunters, trappers, and poachers because of the nature of their work. They live near lakes or oceans, where they can eat fish and water plants. They enjoy battle and study warfare and tactics. They are valiant in battle and retreat rarely. '''Copper dragons''' enjoy practical jokes and the like, as well as collecting treasure. They live in places such as mountains where they can store their hordes. This often brings them to conflict with red dragons, which they have learned to fight with. They often jest with travelers they encounter. They are skilled at taunting foes to enrage them. They will often aid those who need it for a reasonable cost. '''Gold dragons''' are wise and knowledgeable and are considered beautiful and regal. They live in any condition in stone domains. Gold dragons dislike killing, and will only do so when provoked. Gold dragons aid in any just cause. '''Silver dragons''' are friendly with humans and commonly interact with them, even taking their shapes for long periods of time. They work well with riders and readily fight against evil. They are skilled fighters but are not particularly aggressive. They make their homes in mountains. They are respected by the Solamnic Knights for their work with the ancient hero Huma Dragonbane. Temples Dungeons